


Freak Show 3: Revenge of the Clown

by amybeegood



Series: Freak Show [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy on the smut, Light Bondage, light on the circus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/pseuds/amybeegood
Summary: Ben pranks Rey after being teased about an incident with a mouse.Find me on Twitter @beegood_amy for more updates and stories!





	Freak Show 3: Revenge of the Clown

**Author's Note:**

> This will not make any sense if you have not read the previous stories in the series...

They were lying in Rey’s little trailer bed, naked, comfortably smooshed together and still sweaty from just having had sex for the first time.

Rey had meant it to be funny when she’d said, _“I don’t think the mouse is gone.”_

How was she supposed to know he’d react the way he would?

When she'd said the words, Ben’s whole body tensed up and he asked in a pained voice, “ _Whyyyyy_ do you think that…?”

“I think its nibbling on my toe-” she started, but before she could finish her sentence, Ben yanked her onto his chest, holding her like a baby, and began frantically kicking at the blankets at their feet. His long legs in that teensy bed were not made for each other.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” he bellowed, legs pedaling furiously as they tangled in the blankets in his panic. He was clutching her to him … for protection?

“Ben! Calm down!” Rey squealed. She couldn’t stop giggling.

“Oh, look! He’s just there! You scared him!” Rey laughed, pointing at the mouse, which was now perched on the windowsill.

Ben shrieked. Like a little girl. _Shrieked._

He clutched her so hard her elbow knocked him in the face. She heard a raw crunching sound and Ben yelled, “FUCK!”

Then he tossed her to the end of the bed. He knocked his head on the top bunk as he jumped up and scrambled to the other side of the trailer so fast, all Rey could see was a flash of pale muscles.

In one trailer-wobbling leap, he hopped onto the bench seat by the little dining table on the other side of the trailer. He crouched there, naked, holding his bloody nose.

“Omigod, Ben, your nose!” Rey laughed so hard she was snorting. “Are you okay?”

The mouse had disappeared, which increased his anxiety tenfold. His eyes were frantically sweeping around the trailer.

“What the fuck?” he yelled again in a decidedly nasally tone. “Where is it? Oh my GOD, Rey, there it is! Get away!”

“Or what?” she hooted, “It’s gonna _get_ me?”

Tears of mirth were streaming down her face at the crazy look in his eyes. And the sight of him perched on the bench seat like a giant fraidy-cat.

“It’s a mouse, Ben, not a rattlesnake,” she was practically sobbing with laughter.

Ben glared at her defiantly, still pinching his nose with one hand. “Those things are vermin. Covered in disease. We both probably have the _Hantavirus_ right now.”

“Ben, I think you need to get dressed. Your nose might be broken…” Rey tried to keep a straight face. But she just couldn’t.

“Unh-uh,” he shook his head. “Not till I know where that fucking thing is…”

“Oh, no, look. There’s the mouse.” Rey pointed to it and Ben hopped in place from one foot to the other, causing the trailer to shake.

 The mouse was sitting on Ben’s pants. It was _looking_ at him.

“There is no fucking way I’m wearing those again.”

“Ben! How are you going to-?” but she dissolved into laughter again.

_“What the hell is going on in there?!”_

Their eyes met.

It was Paige, who had a trailer next to Rey’s.

“Paige?” Rey called out. “Can you come in here for a sec?”

Paige was the resident physician for the circus, fresh out of medical school.

Ben shook his head frantically at her.

“It’s fine,” Rey hissed at him, wrapping a blanket around herself and getting up to unlock the trailer. Ben was still naked, crouched on the bench, holding his nose.

Rey opened the door to a confused-looking Paige Tico and said, “Uh…patient-doctor privilege applies to house-calls, right?”

Paige rolled her eyes. “Everyone in the circus already knows you have someone in here, Rey. What happened? Sex injury?”

“Um. Not exactly.” Rey motioned into the trailer with her head.

Paige craned her neck around and saw Ben hunched there like a giant naked goblin. “Oh, _seriously_?”

Rey stepped back to let her in. With three people in the trailer, it was positively claustrophobic.

Thankfully, Paige was extremely professional. For the most part.

“Hi Ben. Why are you up there?” Paige spoke as if she were talking to a small, confused child.

Ben glared malevolently at her.

“There is a mouse in here,” Rey said, fighting to keep her voice straight. “And Ben…I might have broken his nose in all the, um, commotion... And he might have a concussion…he bonked his head pretty hard in the…escape…” she broke into fits of giggles.

“Right.” Paige nodded as if that were a perfectly credible explanation.

After a brief assessment of Ben’s naked form, Paige blinked twice and then calmly asked, “Ben? Do you want to sit down? So I can look at your nose?”

Rey tossed him her blanket and opened her tiny closet to pull out a robe. While Ben wrapped the blanket around himself, Paige turned to Rey and mouthed the words, “ _Oh. My. God_ …” and gave her a dirty wink. There was no way she could have missed Ben’s…equipment.

Then Paige turned back to Ben with a completely professional look on her face.

Ben sat – nervously – still scanning for the mouse, as Paige stepped up to him and tilted his head back.

“Yep, looks like its broken…” Paige muttered. “I’ll need to reset it before it swells up too bad…it’ll hurt.”

Ben glowered at her and just said, “Do it.”

By the time Ben’s nose was fixed and his head had been checked out – no concussion, thank goodness – Rey’s laughter had worn itself out.

Paige told him if he got some ice on his nose right away he might not even get black eyes. She turned to leave and Rey looked at Ben sympathetically. 

Apparently, according to Paige, the whole circus knew about them by now, or at least that Rey had had “company” that evening. Poe had a big mouth and had probably already told half the crew what he and Finn had seen through the curtains when they were walking by earlier…

…and the other half definitely heard Paige yell loudly as she hopped out, “You two have a good night and be more careful next time – and _Ben_ , I’ll check on you tomorrow!”

Rey was sure every eye in the circus would be discreetly watching her trailer to see who came out.

_Fucking fuckety-shit fuck._

“Welp. Now the whole circus knows who’s been in here with me,” Rey said casually, cheeks turning bright pink.

“Good,” Ben sighed, kissing her hair. “C’mon. Let’s get the walk of shame over with…”

 

Ben had insisted Rey stay with him until her _vermin problem_ was under control. She threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a few things into a bag.

He flatly refused to touch his mouse-contaminated pants, so he and Rey walked to his trailer, with him wrapped in the blanket and a layer of ire.

As they walked to his place, Ben pulled her into his side, clutching the blanket around him like a toga. He had an enormous, 40-foot, shiny black RV, parked at the farthest spot on the row.

Rey definitely noticed several curtains twitching as they walked past. _Yep. Everyone's watching._

She tried to keep herself nonchalant and not look like it was a big deal over the fact the high-wire/clown act was strolling casually down to his RV, wrapped in her blanket, holding her to him as if they were…together…

People would be gossiping about this for weeks. Months.

When they arrived at Ben's, Rey stepped inside and the contrast to her living space and his could not have been more pronounced. It was immaculately clean. Admittedly, her trailer probably could use a thorough scrubbing. But still. This was _too_ clean.

It was nice, though. And Ben, while still taking up all the space in the room from the sheer force of his personality, seemed to fit here a bit better.

As soon as the door was shut, Ben dropped the blanket and pulled her into his arms for a lingering kiss. “I need a shower, you dirty girl. C’mon.”

 

For the rest of the week, Rey stayed with Ben as the circus packed up and hit the road to the next town on their tour.

They had an unspoken agreement not to discuss his reaction to the mouse, which Rey mostly abided by. Except for every time when she thought of it. Then she would burst into irrepressible laughter.

Ben’s RV was a very comfortable step up from her shoddy little trailer, and Rey thoroughly enjoyed the spacious custom shower and king-sized bed. Ben seemed happy to have her company, and when they weren’t traveling or exploring every inch of each other’s bodies, Rey discovered a lot about him.

He was a fascinating mix of deeply intelligent, thoughtful, moody, teddy-bear. And he had a wonderfully dry sense of humor that played well with Rey's mischievousness. 

Which was why she was surprised the first time he mentioned getting revenge on her for the mouse. He had sounded dreadfully serious as they sat at his dining table, playing cribbage as they waited for Poe and Finn to come over and barbeque hamburgers. 

“You’re joking?” Rey had asked in surprise at his mention of vengeance. “You know that mouse is not my fault, right?”

“It’s your fault you let your trailer get to the point that it is a suitable habitat for vermin.” Ben did not sound in the least bit yielding. He did not look like he was joking. 

“Well – I’ve been busy!” Rey claimed indignantly. She had been busy working on her routine… _kind of_. Okay. Maybe she hadn't been _that_ busy, but still.

“Sorry. I don’t make the rules.” Ben said sternly. “You had a mouse in there, and you broke my nose. And now the whole circus is teasing me about it, so I’ll just have to get revenge.” His eyes had taken on a decidedly wicked glint.

Rey was not amused.

“Just because you told the exterminator you wanted _every gun he had to fire on that mouse_ …of course, people are going to tease you about that!” she fired back at him.

Ben had earned a new nickname at the circus and he was not amused.

Just then, there was a sharp rapping at the door to Ben’s trailer.

_“Yo! Mighty Mouse? You in there?”_

Fucking Poe couldn’t have interrupted them at a worse possible moment.

Ben’s jaw visibly clenched and Rey snorted.

He glared at her and whispered one word. “Revenge.”

 

If she were being truthful, Rey had a strong suspicion the nickname had originated from Paige – who, every time she saw Rey, winked lasciviously – as Paige had been the only other person who directly knew about the mouse.

Until immediately after she left Rey’s trailer and apparently told everyone within a ten-mile radius.

Rey couldn’t blame her, though. The circus was simply too tight-knit a group to not treat every other crew member as a combination of sibling and middle-school classmate. In a way, it was a kind of initiation that actually brought Ben more into the fold. People were a lot more welcoming to him now that they knew he wasn’t a snob.

Rey didn’t have the heart to tell Ben his 40-foot RV was also nicknamed:  _Mousekiller Base._

Things were getting out of hand.

And now she had to worry about revenge…

But the next few days passed, and Ben had not brought up the subject again.

 

By the time they arrived at the next town, Rey had forgotten Ben’s promise of revenge. It was a day to settle in and unpack, and Rey was going to make iced tea and lay outside in the warm August sunshine.

She was wearing tiny cutoffs and a tube top, crouched on her hands and knees in the kitchenette of Mousekiller Base, digging through the bottom cupboard for a pitcher, when she felt a presence behind her.

“Do not turn around,” Ben said quietly.

A thrill raced down her spine. _Where did he come from?_

“Ben? What’s up?” she asked from the floor, forcing herself to not turn. 

“Be quiet.” Ben sounded kind of … sinister. _What is he up to?_

Rey was tempted to turn around. But Ben sounded so serious…kind of dark and scary… She resisted the urge, curious. 

_Well, this is different._

“It’s time, Rey. Time for me to take my pound of flesh.” Ben was standing right behind her. She could see a bare foot out of the corner of her eye as he stood over her.

“Okay?” Her heart was thumping a mile a minute.

“Stand up. Slowly.” The foot disappeared as he stepped back, and she stood, still facing away from him.

She felt warm hands rest lightly on her shoulders before stroking down her arms. He snagged her hands in his and held them behind her back. She wasn’t scared of Ben, but she sensed some kind of vague menace coming from him. It was just enough for her to feel slightly alarmed…

“Okay,” she breathed. She wanted to turn around and kiss him senseless. His hands gripped hers in warning.

_What is he going to do?_

She could feel his warm breath at the back of her neck.

“You want to turn around. But you can’t,” he told her decisively. "Or else."

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. _Oh, my._

“I’m going to tie you to the bed…then I’m going to have my way with you.” His low-pitched voice sent a stab of lust ratcheting through her. 

This was at once the sexiest and mildly frightening scenario she could think of.

“You’ll be totally at my mercy,” he went on, and Rey felt a slither of silk on her shoulder and then her face. Ben gently moved a lock of her hair to the side, then he wrapped something around her eyes and tied it firmly around her head. _A blindfold?_

Rey gulped. She could feel the heat from his body. He was standing close, but not touching her. With her eyes covered, all her other senses felt heightened.

_Wait. Is he using one of the scarves from his fucking clown costume?_

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed, don’t you?” he murmured softly into the tender spot just behind her ear.

_Is he wearing his fucking clown makeup right now? Is that why he doesn’t want me to see him?_

She was grossed out and turned on at the same time.

“Ben?” she had to ask. There was no fucking way she was going to do it with him in his clown makeup. _No fucking way._

“I. Said. Shut. Up.” Ben said forbiddingly. Rey felt a clutch of fear in her belly. Or was that desire?

He gripped her arms and spun her in the direction of the RV’s bedroom. She shuffled along obediently with his guidance. She assumed they were there when he stopped, and she felt him gently bite the back of her neck, then kiss the spot. She shivered at the feeling.

“ _Mmmmm._ ” He sounded menacing, still, but she couldn’t see a damn thing. “You taste good…” She felt his tongue slide from her neck to her shoulder. She could feel his teeth scraping against her skin.

His arms wrapped around her and she felt his hands undoing the front of her cutoffs.

She could definitely feel the heat of his erection pressing into her lower back. There was no mistaking _that_. A pleasurable clench of anticipation swirled through her and she felt a surge of wetness between her thighs.

Ben’s hands smoothed over her hips and he pushed her shorts down until they fell at her feet.

“Lean forward,” he whispered. “The bed’s right in front of you. Put your hands out.”

He was holding her around the hips and she had to trust him – he wouldn’t let her fall on her face.

She put her hands out and felt the bed in front of her. _Okay. That wasn’t so scary._

“Do _not_ move, Rey. I mean it.” Ben’s voice was chillingly authoritative. _That_ was scary.

She heard him behind her, rustling with his clothes. Then an odd snapping sound, like a belt or … suspenders?

She turned her head instinctively at the sound, but she couldn’t see anything. She could, however, hear an intimidating chuckle rumbling from his chest.

“Scared?” he asked with sinister humor in his voice. She heard another loud crack as if he were snapping something roughly in his hands.

“Ben - !”

“Crawl onto the bed, Rey,” Ben threatened, “or I’m going to have to punish you with this…” She heard a loud snap again, and she scrambled onto the bed.

She felt him climb up behind her, sliding what she was now sure were his clown suit suspenders down her spine as she hovered there on all fours.

A thrill of sexual anticipation raced through her. _What is he going to do with those suspenders?_

“Am I going to have to tie you up, or are you going to be a good girl and do what you’re told?” he muttered into the back of her neck, after tracing a hot line from the middle of her back to her neck with his tongue.

Rey was having trouble breathing. She could feel his large body hovering over her. It felt like he was still dressed, but she couldn’t tell what he was wearing…

He smelled like cotton candy and acrobat’s chalk and … sex.

“I’ll be good,” she promised.

“Hmmm…” She felt his hands sweep up and down her back, under her tube top, and over her bare ass. He pushed his hands around to her front, under the tube top, gently cupping her breasts.

“Ohhhh!” she breathed, rocking forward slightly on her hands to push her chest into his hands. He was straddling her legs. She felt a little trapped.

She felt him scoot closer, kneeling behind her, lifting her until she was kneeling in front of him. She was braced up by just his arms and she felt his enormous erection pressing against her butt.

He shifted his arms so one was wrapped around her waist. The hand not gripping her waist moved to her throat. She had to hang on to his arm for support, as she had nothing else to hold onto at this angle.

He squeezed her neck, gently, and spent a few lengthy minutes teasing her ear with sucking, hot kisses and soft bites. She was moaning with frustration. This was torture.

She wished she could see if he had the damned makeup on...

“Lean forward,” he finally commanded, releasing her waist. “ _Aaalll_ the way…”

She blindly groped in front of her until she was leaning into the bed, hips in the air. She could feel him grinding his rock-hard erection into her through his clothes. _What the hell is he wearing?_

She groaned eagerly.

“You know what? I think we can get you a little more worked up, first…a little more… _frustrated_ …” Ben stated severely.

He shifted back and gripped her ankles, yanking them down and flipping her over so she was face-up. He took her wrists and she felt him tie them together over her head with the suspenders. She felt him tug her hands up as he tied the ends around the headboard of his bed.

“Ben – wait!” Rey gasped, as his mouth closed over the tip of her breast and gave it a few strong sucks.

“Wait for what, sweetheart?” She felt a hand slide between her legs and stroke her roughly there. Her legs fell open to him.

“Are you – are you dressed like a clown right now?” Because that _was_ kind of scary.

His mouth moved down her abdomen, hot tongue swirling around her flat belly, navel, and hips.

He chuckled and simply kept moving down…until…

“Maybe,” he mumbled, right before he kissed her clit and pushed two fingers into her.

Rey felt like she was going to fly right off the bed.

He worked his fingers into her slick heat and started licking her clit in steady, circular movements.

Rey could feel her pussy clench around his fingers and he increased the pressure of his tongue as she groaned helplessly.

She couldn’t touch him – her hands were tied up. She couldn’t see him because of the blindfold…

“Mmmm…I like having you at my mercy, Rey…I could just do anything I want to you, couldn’t I?”

“Yes!”

"I think I'm in the mood to make you suffer a bit..." He traced a finger around the heated flesh between her legs, lightly stroking her inner thighs and belly. 

“Rey?” he murmured, “How much do you want this?”

She could feel his hand right _there_. He was rubbing it along her slick flesh, now, teasing her.

“So much,” she whimpered. “Ben. Please…”

She was definitely feeling frustrated. Definitely suffering. She _wanted_ him.

“Should I take off the blindfold?” he purred.

 _Shit_.

_What if he did and he was dressed like a fucking clown?_

Rey hesitated. She felt him fumble at his clothing and he said, “You know what? Never mind. I think I’ll make you wonder...”

She felt him hovering over her to press the head of his rigid erection between her legs. At this point, she didn’t care if he _was_ wearing the damn clown makeup _and_ the stupid bald cap. She just wanted his cock.

She strained against the ties on her hands and arched her hips to him in invitation…and then she felt it…

He pressed into her slowly, always careful to make sure she had time to adjust to the size of him. It was excruciatingly pleasurable.

Rey couldn’t help it. She cried out at the agonizingly delicious feeling of him stretching her. With the blindfold on, it felt as if everything was concentrated, focused somehow on the singular bliss of Ben sliding into her.

She heard his ragged groan and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to hold him in place.

He gripped her legs and started rocking into her, hitting her depth with the precision of a metronome.

She couldn't stop herself from groaning his name every time he sank into her. He returned her noises with sexy little _hums_. His deep voice was resonant with masculine arousal and it made Rey wetter. 

She felt his mouth close around her breast as he continued rocking into her and a delicious ripple of bliss flooded through her, ending in a throbbing pull between her legs. Without her sight, the wet heat of his tongue was amplified and intensely erotic. 

Ben gasped out a, “Fuck, yeah – oh, Rey!” as she clenched around him. He ground into her harder and she sobbed noisily with the pleasure of it.

She would never get over that all-consuming _feeling_ of being utterly possessed by him.

He plunged into her again and again, gripping her hips in his hands to control the depth of his strokes with calculated precision.

He pushed her legs up, bending her knees out to spread her legs further and Rey heard his breathing hitch as he hit her deeper now, at the new angle.

She could feel it – that shuddering tension – and she let go with a wordless scream, thrashing her head back and forth as she gave in to the blissful sensation of Ben _taking_ her…

“Sweetheart  - I’m close – ” he growled as she came hard, in endless, clutching contractions that ripped another scream from her throat. 

He sounded like a feral animal above her as he pumped into her with a series of forceful grunts and a long moan. Rey felt his body spasm into hers as he orgasmed. She clutched at the suspenders tying her hands together as she tried to grip him with her inner muscles, extending the moment for as long as she could.

She could feel the sticky wetness from their bodies still locked together. Ben's hips were pressing into hers possessively and the room smelled strongly of sex.

Her toes curled from the pleasure of that moment. 

It took a minute for her to catch her breath. He was breathing heavily, too. 

His sweaty body settled onto hers as she was coming down. She felt him brace himself over her and give her a deep kiss.

She kissed him back, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

She was ninety percent sure he wasn’t wearing the clown getup.

“Mmmm…” Ben murmured, nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck.

And then he said in a naughty undertone, “Who would have thought angry clown sex would be _that_ good?”

Rey pulled back, slightly horrified. _What?_

“Ben! Take off this blindfold right now!”


End file.
